Witfit Prompt Entries
by The Little Romantic
Summary: My Witfit Prompt Entries Twilight based and mostly All Human
1. Chapter 1

_**Penname: The Little Romantic**_

_**Binding Blurb (Prompt): Rock star**_

_**Rating: T  
**_

_**Genre: Love  
**_

_**Creative Original or Derivative (Fan fiction): Derivative  
**_

_**Disclaimer: All copyright, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**_

The crowd screamed as I strung that last chord. The feeling was invigorating and I couldn't wait until my next gig. I said a few last words to the roaring crowd, and rushed off the stage. I smiled to all of the backstage crew as they gave me congratulations, and quickly headed to my dressing room.

As soon as I had stepped through the doorway of my room I closed the door behind me and switched the lock. A glance around the room told me that it was exactly the same as I left it. Mirror with photos on it, clothing rack, and a long leather couch with Edward Cullen sitting on it. Wait a second...EDWARD CULLEN???

What the hell was Edward Cullen; my high school crush doing in my dressing room, sitting on my couch and watching me with a crooked smile on his face? I was speechless and frozen in place, my mouth hanging open. He chuckled at my dumbfounded expression and lifted himself from the couch.

"Hello Bella," he greeted. His musical voice mixed with his dazzling emerald eyes turned my mind to mush.

"What are you doing here Edward?" I asked.

"I came to see you, obviously," he said. I knew that there was more, and when he saw the look of suspicion on my face, he decided to expand. "I went to see your concert and then got permission from Alice to surprise you."

"Alice let you in? She doesn't even know you, why would she do that?" I babbled. Alice was my personal assistant/stylist/manager. She had never met Edward, but had heard a lot about him from me.

"Well I was surprised too, because I had never met her. Apparently you've told her all about me," he explained chuckling. I blushed profusely, why did Alice have to play matchmaker?

"Bella, don't be embarrassed. I'm honoured...I've got a confession to make," he said softly, stepping closer. His cheeks were slightly flushed and he actually seemed embarrassed. Edward Cullen never got embarrassed, so this must be something really big.

"Back at Forks High School, I really liked you," he confessed. I was shocked, speechless and frozen once again. "Since you've been gone it's grown stronger, and....Bella, I love you," he blurted the last part out. We stood there in silence as I tried to process his sudden emotions.

"Sorry Bella, umm I'll just go now," Edward said, breaking the silence. My head shot up, and my eyes went wide; he couldn't leave, I've always loved him and I had to tell him that.

"Edward, wait!" I almost screamed. I quickly ran towards him, but then realised I wouldn't be able to stop in time. He turned around after hearing my outburst and I crashed into his chest. I couldn't find the words to tell him, so I used actions. I kissed him. It was amazing; the best kiss I had ever had. I stepped back, still enclosed in his arms and looked up at him.

"Wow."

_**AN: Hi everybody. This is called a witfit (sounds weird, right?). I'm not going to waste time talking about what that is, just find the link for it on my profile. This one's a binding blurb so it has no be about the topic (rock star) and it can't be over 500 words. Also sorry for not updating "The Life I Live Now", I'll try to soon. Hope you like this **___


	2. Chapter 2

_**Penname: The Little Romantic**_

_**Prompt: Flinch**_

_**Rating: T  
**_

_**Genre: Love/Tragedy  
**_

_**Creative Original or Derivative (Fan fiction): Derivative  
**_

_**Disclaimer: All copyright, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**_

"Bella? Bella, are you alright?" I heard the angel's voice speak from above me. The angel sounded suspiciously like Edward, but it couldn't have been Edward's melodic voice. He left me a few days ago, right before James had grabbed me.

The man who had grabbed my arm in a vice-like grip and snatched me off the streets, making sure to knock me out. The man who had taken me back to a dark, grungy building and tied me up with ropes and handcuffs, and had effectively gagged my mouth. The man who had then stripped off my clothes and raped me for several hours. The man who was forever more imprinted into my brain as my torturer, kidnapper and worst fear.

"Bella, please wake up. I lied, I do love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I can't do that unless you wake up and help me get you out of here. Please, baby. I love you so much. Please don't leave me," the Angel's crying voice spoke. I now knew for sure that who I thought was an angel was actually Edward.

Edward, the boy I love; always have and always will. He had left me, gone to get on a plane and fly far away. He said it was for my 'safety', but I knew better; it was because he no longer loved me, but now he was here, saving me from James. Was that what brought him back here? The guilt from letting me be captured by James.

He didn't really love me; he was lying to me, trying to get me to wake up. Then he would leave again and never come back. As much as it hurt to realise these things; I knew that I would have to open my eyes eventually. Even not having Edward was better than a life with Edward dead and me staying here with James.

I fluttered open my eyes, only to find Edward's dazzling green eyes staring worriedly down at me. He reached out to stroke my cheek, but I flinched away from his touch; I didn't need him pretending that he loves me again.

His expression was now confused and his hand was still hovering where my cheek had been a second ago. Then it dawned on him and his face turned into a mask of sadness. I felt my heart ache in my chest; not wanting to see the unmistakable pain and sadness written across his face.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for leaving you. You must hate me now, but I really do love you-," he explained miserably. I cut him off quickly.

"Edward I don't want to hear it; I know that you don't really love me, but I just have to deal with that. You have to stop sugar coating everything just because you think I can't handle it. Now let's just get out of here," I told him, trying to keep my voice strong.

"Bella, I-," Edward started to explain.

"I said I don't want to hear it now just help me get up so we can get out of here," I replied icily.

AN: Hey everybody. I am going to try make it very clear that I AM NOT CARRYING ON ANY OF THESE STORIES AS FAR AS I KNOW. Anyway, thanks to the people who have read this and thanks so much to the two people that have reviewed so far for the last one. Hope you enjoy this and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Penname: The Little Romantic

Prompt: Train

Rating: T 

Genre: Love 

Creative Original or Derivative (Fan fiction): Derivative 

Disclaimer: All copyright, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

My body crashed into the rows of seats as I walked through the train. The train moved fast, at least 190km per hour. I've never had a good sense of balance and the fast-moving train surely wasn't helping that. There were no seats available and finding one was proving to be a difficult task. It was a Friday afternoon, so everyone was going places. The few places that had a spare seat were occupied by the neighbouring person's bags.

By the time that I was almost at the back of the train I was starting to give up hope of ever finding a place to sit. That's when I spotted the one completely empty seat, wedged in between a boy and a girl. I moved quickly towards it, but my bad luck decided to show itself again at that point and I felt myself tumbling into the boy sitting beside the spare seat. The train had lurched suddenly, and catapulted me towards the boy.

"I am so sorry," I said quickly, trying to sit up gracefully. I ended up almost falling off the seat, but thankfully the boy was generous enough to catch me by encircling his strong arms around my waist and pulling me to the safety of his lap.

"Are you alright?" the boy whispered in my ear.

"I-I'm fine," I replied shakily. I carefully moved off him and into the vacant seat next to him. "Thanks for catching me."

"No problem," he replied with a smile. "I'm Edward Cullen by the way and that's my sister Alice."

He pointed to the girl next to me and she looked up from her magazine with a smile, and then went back to her magazine. She seemed a bit weird and even though she had practically ignored me, it didn't seem rude at all. It was almost as though she was purposely ignoring me to get me to talk to her brother, but that surely couldn't be it.

"I'm Bella Swan," I replied shyly, feeling my cheeks instantly blush. He smiled crookedly at me.

"So Bella, would you like to play 20 questions with me?" he replied smiling.

"Sure," I replied, giggling softly. This was turning out to be one interesting train ride.

_**AN: Hey everyone. Hope you enjoy it and I should be getting another one out tomorrow. I really hope some more people read these and please review. **___


	4. Chapter 4

Penname: The Little Romantic

Prompt: Explain

Rating: T 

Genre: Love/Betrayal 

Creative Original or Derivative (Fan fiction): Derivative 

Disclaimer: All copyright, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

"I-I'm so s-sorry Edward," I sobbed into my hands. He wouldn't even come near me, let alone comfort me. I didn't blame him, I was a horrible person. Why did I have to cheat on him?

Was it because I wanted Jacob, or was it simply because he was away too often? He had been away so much lately and I had gotten lonely. That must be it. I didn't even care about Jacob, he was just another way of keeping myself busy, but then he started hitting on me. I couldn't resist and secretly wanted to get back at Edward for leaving me alone for so long.

"I didn't mean to Edward, it just happened. He meant nothing to me," I sobbed again. My body was now shaking violently. "I love you Edward and you'll never know how sorry I am."

"Please just try to explain it to me, Bella," he replied, letting out a shaky breath. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him to me and buried my head in his chest until I had stopped crying.

"E-Edward, I was just so l-lonely," I finally started to explain. "You were always in Chicago on business, and I never got to see you."

"Bella honey, you know that I had no choice," he whispered in my ear. "I had to go or I would lose my job, but I'm back now. We're going to be fine."

"Will you ever forgive me, Edward," I whispered.

"I already have forgiven you, Bella. If I hadn't then I would have to let you go and forget about you, but I can't do that. I love you too much to ever let you go and I promise I'll never leave you again," he whispered, pulling me closer to him.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered back, feeling the tears of relief and happiness start to fall.

AN: REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Penname: The Little Romantic

**Phrase Catch (Prompt):** Repeat the following phrase to yourself five times, open a blank document and begin: "Can a leopard change its spots?"

Rating: K 

Genre: Love/Friendship 

Creative Original or Derivative (Fan fiction): Derivative 

Disclaimer: All copyright, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

"Can a leopard change its spots?" I whispered to Edward.

"Of course not, Bells," he replied whispering.

"Well that's not fair to them," I replied, pouting. "They should be able to change whatever they want."

"I'm sure they don't mind, Bells," he replied. His warm hand squeezed mine comfortingly. I smiled at him and squeezed back. We were curled up in a fort that we had built out of sheets, blankets, chairs and pillows. It was surprisingly comfy.

I was staying at Edward's house. He's my best friend, even though Edward's seven and I'm only six. I loved him more than anyone else, but not in the gross boyfriend kind of way. He's my best friend and always will be.

He's my protector and always saves me from any of the bullies at school. He also saves me when his big brother Emmett tries to pick me up and swing me around like a doll. I hate it when Emmett tries that. Emmett sounds mean, but really he's a giant teddy bear.

Edward's also got a sister called Alice; she's the complete opposite of Emmett. She has pixie-like features, dark short spiky hair and is short and petite. Alice is a girly girl. She loves shopping and doesn't like playing in the mud or doing anything messy.

I'm the complete opposite of Alice in that way. She says I'm a tom boy, coz' I like to play in the mud, hate shopping, never wear skirts or dresses and I hang out with the boys a lot. Alice is like a sister to me; she's my age and is in most of my classes. I met Edward through Alice, but I spend more time with Edward.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yeah, Bells," he whispered back.

"Is it midnight yet?" I asked. He chuckled softly.

"It's close enough, let's go get our midnight snack," he replied. He crawled towards the opening of the fort and I quickly followed. I was afraid of the dark so I didn't like to be left alone. Once out of the tent, Edward reached out his hand to help me stand. I accepted his hand and we tip toed to the kitchen.

"So what do you feel like having?" he asked as he turned on the light. The light was blinding and Edward quickly turned the knob for the dimmer. I could see again.

"Chocolate and popcorn," I answered smiling. He grinned back and walked over to the pantry. He looked around for a while, and then turned back to me.

"They're both on the top shelf, but I can't reach them," he told me. He thought for a moment. "Bells, if you get up on my shoulders you could easily reach them."

"Okay," I replied, seeing it as a challenge. I walked over to him and he bent down for me to climb on. I sat down carefully and held tightly onto his head. "Are you sure you can lift me?"

"Of course Bells," he replied confidently. "I lift you all the time."

He stood up, and I held on for dear life. He walked towards the pantry and I reached out cautiously. I could see the chocolate and popcorn, but it was at the back of the shelf. I told Edward this, and he moved closer.

I reached out as far as possible and grabbed the popcorn and chocolate. I lurched back accidentally and sent Edward and me both tumbling to the floor. Lucky for me, Edward had great reflexes and was able to pull me from his shoulders and to his chest; he took most of the impact from the fall.

"Are you alright, Edward?" I asked worriedly. I rolled myself off of him and onto the floor.

"Yeah I'm fine, Bells. Are you okay?" he replied, looking at me with the same worried expression.

"Edward, you're the one who just took the biggest bit of that fall and you're asking me if I'm okay?" I replied. He looked at me confused. "I'm fine thanks to you. If you hadn't caught me I would have easily broken something."

"I'm glad you're okay. I love you, Bells," he said, grabbing me into a hug.

"I love you too, Edward," I replied, hugging him back.

AN: Sorry for not posting sooner, I'm really behind on these at the moment, but here are two and the rest are coming soon. Sorry for the delay on them, but I've just been bombarded with homework so today I spent six hours doing a presentation (not even kidding). Anyway hope you like them and please review!


End file.
